phineasandferbfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Lawrence Fletcher
Lawrence Fletcher, Ph.D. Trong tập phim "Just Our Luck" một điều được tiết lộ là ông có bằng tiến sĩ, thường được đặt tên trên phần hậu kết là "Bố" là bố đẻ của Ferb, là bố dượng của Candace và Phineas và là chồng của Linda; hai người đã yêu nhau tại buổi hòa nhạc tạm biệt của Love Handel vào những năm 90. Sở thích của ông là khám phá về lịch sử; bao gồm những sự kiện cổ đại, văn hóa và nghệ thuật. Tiểu sử Cuộc sống trước đó Những ngày đánh cá Câu chuyện đầy đủ về Miệng lớn Ramon Trưởng thành Sự nghiệp và tính cách Mối quan hệ Linda Flynn-Fletcher Phineas Flynn và Ferb Fletcher Candace Flynn Những người họ hàng khác Thư viện ảnh Thông tin cơ sở Xuất hiện *"Candace Loses Her Head" *"S'Winter" *"Jerk De Soleil" *"Are You My Mummy?" *"Ready for the Bettys" *"Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!" *"It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World" *"Mom's Birthday" *"It's About Time!" *"Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together" *"Greece Lightning" *"Crack That Whip" *"Boyfriend From 27,000 B.C." *"A Hard Day's Knight" *"Traffic Cam Caper" *"Bowl-R-Ama Drama" *"Comet Kermillian" *"The Flying Fishmonger" *"Oil on Candace" *"Out of Toon" *"Out to Launch" *"Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!" *"The Lake Nose Monster" *"Tip of the Day" *"Elementary My Dear Stacy" *"Chez Platypus" *"De Plane! De Plane!" *"Swiss Family Phineas" *"That Sinking Feeling" *"Finding Mary McGuffin" *"Picture This" *"What Do It Do?" *"Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!" *"Just Passing Through" *"Candace's Big Day" *"I Was a Middle Aged Robot" *"Not Phineas and Ferb" *"She's the Mayor" *"Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation" *"Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!" *"Ladies and Gentlemen, Meet Max Modem!" *"The Secret of Success" *"Rollercoaster: The Musical!" *"Make Play" *"Candace Gets Busted" *"Last Train to Bustville" *"Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!" *"The Belly of the Beast" *"Magic Carpet Ride" *"Mommy Can You Hear Me?" *"Road Trip" *''Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension'' *"My Fair Goalie" *"Bullseye!" *"The Curse of Candace" *"Escape from Phineas Tower" *"Ferb Latin" *"A Phineas and Ferb Family Christmas" *"Tri-Stone Area" *"Doof Dynasty" *"Excaliferb" *"Phineas and Ferb and the Temple of Juatchadoon" *"Perry The Actorpus" *"Let's Bounce" *"The Mom Attractor" *"Cranius Maximus" *"What A Croc!" *"Sci-Fi Pie Fly" *"Sipping with the Enemy" *"Tri-State Treasure: Boot of Secrets" *"Where's Perry?" *"Where's Perry? (Part Two)" *"When Worlds Collide" *"Blackout!" *"For Your Ice Only" *"Happy New Year!" *"My Sweet Ride" *"Der Kinderlumper" *"Primal Perry" *"Backyard Hodge Podge" *"Bee Day" *"Just Desserts" *"Love at First Byte" *"Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel" *"Druselsteinoween" *"Steampunx" *"Just Our Luck" *"Live and Let Drive" *"Phineas and Ferb Save Summer" *"Father's Day" *"The Klimpaloon Ultimatum" *"Operation Crumb Cake" *"Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars" *"Night of the Living Pharmacists" *"Act Your Age" *"Last Day of Summer" *"O.W.C.A. Files" }} Chỉ được nhắc đến *"Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror" *"The Magnificent Few" *"Journey to the Center of Candace" *"Hail Doofania!" *"Unfair Science Fair" *"Attack of the 50 Foot Sister" *"The Chronicles of Meap" *"Bubble Boys" *"Terrifying Tri-State Trilogy of Terror" Liên kết ngoài * Cước chú en:Lawrence Fletcher es:Lawrence Fletcher pt-br:Lawrence Fletcher pl:Lawrence Fletcher Thể_loại:Nhân vật Thể_loại:Nam Thể_loại:Trưởng thành Thể_loại:Công dân Danville Thể_loại:Gia đình Fletcher Thể_loại:Nhân vật Anh Quốc Thể_loại:Ferb Fletcher Thể_loại:Phineas Flynn Thể_loại:Candace Flynn Thể_loại:Linda Flynn-Fletcher Thể_loại:Lawrence Fletcher Thể_loại:Gia đình Flynn-Fletcher Thể_loại:Nhân vật châu Âu Thể_loại:Mọt sách Thể_loại:L Thể_loại:A đến Z